


That Purple Girl

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [1]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This the first part of my Penn/Rippen fanfics, honestly in my opinion there just are not enough of this pairing so I hope to put in a good amount of it. Now its not going to be instant romance, I will keep the original episodes story with little to no changes, but there will be either inner monologue or actions in between the original scenes. There are going to be 11 episodes used, and maybe one or two original story lines segments. I’m sorry they are so short but I know I always hate when someone basically just tells the story back to me when I already saw the episode. Also I apologize for long winded paragraphs, but each story can stand on its own so if you want you can skip whatever ones you don’t like. SO! First chapter, hope you like it and help my OTP grow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This the first part of my Penn/Rippen fanfics, honestly in my opinion there just are not enough of this pairing so I hope to put in a good amount of it. Now its not going to be instant romance, I will keep the original episodes story with little to no changes, but there will be either inner monologue or actions in between the original scenes. There are going to be 11 episodes used, and maybe one or two original story lines segments. I’m sorry they are so short but I know I always hate when someone basically just tells the story back to me when I already saw the episode. Also I apologize for long winded paragraphs, but each story can stand on its own so if you want you can skip whatever ones you don’t like. SO! First chapter, hope you like it and help my OTP grow.

I watched form my ship as the hero struggled to get the princesses attention. He looked pathetic, I’m reminded of his first day as a hero when all he did was hide and run from me. Back then I was pleased the son of my enemies was so spineless, but now it makes me sick looking at his pathetic attempts to gain the spoiled girls favor. He has always been the cocky boy who strode in with all the confidence in the world, my blood boils at how he grovels, I can’t wait to take out that princess, my victory will snap the boy out of this sad display and I become a full time villain.

After having my ship blown up and being chased by hideous monsters I finally manage to corner the princess, Penn Zero too weak to do anything about it. My victory is in my grasp until I am slammed far away by a blue…dragon…thing, so far that without a mode of transport I have no way of reaching them in time. After half an hour, Phil transports us back to the Fish Stick on a Stick lobby. I ignore Phils inevitable comments of another failed mission and storm out, feeling angry at everything as I mutter to myself.

“Stupid mission stupid Larry and his stupid microwave, stupid Phil, Stupid spoiled princess, stupid naïve Heroes. Stupid red hair, how bright can hair get HONESTLY! Stupid green elf ears, stupid, idiotic, annoying Penn Zero!” I kept this going as I drove Larry to his mansion and myself to my own home, only noticing that most of my complaints were about Penn as I drift off, but soon forget in the morning ready to give the students hell that day.


	2. AU

OK, for those who followed just the story, the next chapter is posted to the series, it can be read on it's own or continued from this chapter, just wanted to make sure it was known, and thank you chelseyelric, in a few chapters it will get longer, but thank you for understanding the heartache from lack of this pairing.


End file.
